


Curious

by VampyrePrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/VampyrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is acting a bit strange after catching John doing something suspicious on his laptop, and the two become closer as the detective figures out John's big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sort of 'beta' version of this fic on here before, but now it's rewritten to the best of my ability and has an entirely new beginning. I hope I've managed to make it better :)

“John, what are you doing?” John jumped in surprise and slammed the laptop shut, and clearing his throat rather loudly looked to Sherlock.

“Nothing, nothing. What is it?”

“We need to be going. There's something I have to look after for Lestrade.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. I'll be up in a minute.” Sherlock strode over to his friend and grabbed his arm, tugging him up and dragging him out of the apartment. John tried desperately to plead with Sherlock. He needed just a few more moments. Unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears, and he found himself in the back of a cab feeling very awkward. He only hoped Sherlock hadn't noticed. 

“There's plenty of time to blog later.”

“Sherlock, I wasn't- well, I was-- Why couldn't you have left me behind?”

“You would have come anyway. It's going to be dangerous.” John sighed in defeat. 

“Damn it. Why do you always have to throw that at me?”

“Because you enjoy it when I do.” The doctor could have sworn he saw a bit of a sparkle in Sherlock's eyes when he said that; there seemed to even be a slightly playful tone in his voice. John's cheeks burned slightly pink and he turned his head to look out of the window to hide his face. Having a genius of deduction as a best friend was certainly unnerving sometimes, especially when he felt his privacy could be invaded at any moment. He kept going over the same worries in his mind ever since he'd been dragged out of the flat. 

_'My God did he see? Does he know? He's messing with you, John. He knows. This is awkward.'_

“Something on your mind, John?”

“What? No. No, nothing.” Sherlock eyed him suspiciously but decided to not question him further. Instead, he asked his usual: 

“Hungry?” John felt a wave of relief and smiled. 

“Famished.” Sherlock did that little crooked grin, the closest he usually came to a smile when not laughing, and stopped the cab. He waited until John came around onto the sidewalk and started walking. 

“Chinese?”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * * * * 

The two men quietly entered the dimly lit restaurant, the smell of MSG in the air. It was a wonder that Sherlock even touched the stuff, but John had never really seen him eat either. They were either busy or apart – John blogging and Sherlock investigating one thing or another. Sherlock's figure was enough to prove that he barely ate, anyway. A few carbs would probably do him good. 

The two slid into a couple of chairs at a green marble table while their hostess handed them menus. She smiled at John and hinted toward Sherlock. “One check?” Before John could quickly defend his heterosexuality, Sherlock interrupted him in mid-sentence.

“Yes, that will be fine. I will have tea. John?”

“Oh, um... Just tea, thank you. Look, I can get my own-”

“It's fine.” Sherlock confirmed to the hostess rather than John directly, then opened his menu. 

“You know, people really have to stop doing that.” John hid behind his menu in embarrassment. Either Sherlock was oblivious to the accusations of their supposed relationship, or he just chose to ignore them. It was most likely the latter. Deciding to focus intently on his menu, John looked through the many dishes offered. They were all a bit pricey, and he made the resolve to at least help with the bill later. 

After a short time their hostess returned with a ceramic tea pot and two tea cups. After the food was ordered (John was surprised that Sherlock ordered something this time), the two men were left in awkward silence. If it weren't for the soothing sounds of the koto over the speakers, John would have gone insane. He relaxed back into his chair and looked around, finally coming back to meet Sherlock's eyes. He was looking John over as if the doctor had some secret hidden somewhere that he should have been entitled to. “I assume you're curious as to what I'm looking into?”

“I suppose I should be interested since you pulled me out here.”

"Then you'll be in for quite a surprise."

"A surprise? What sort of surprise?" John sighed in frustration after a moment of silence. He hated it when Sherlock became the 'I'm smarter than you and I don't feel like explaining' Sherlock'. "Alright then, whenever you're ready to tell me I'm all ears." The detective smiled and gazed out of the window, clearly amused by John's irritation. No, irritation didn't even scratch the surface. Although he was always impressed by Sherlock's genius, it did go a bit far sometimes. Narcissism was closer to the truth. 

With his eyes still gazing out the window, Sherlock resurrected the question from earlier before they left the flat. “What were you blogging this time?” John leaned forward on the table to rest his elbows, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth in embarrassment. 

“I wasn't blogging.” Sherlock lifted an eyebrow and finally turned his attention to John. 

“I know.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“It was quite obvious. Why do you waste your time on such trivial things?” John's face turned redder than it had earlier, and he would have given anything to become very small so he could curl up and hide. He had been fearing this conversation ever since he had been caught, and it was awkward enough that they were out in public. Hopefully Sherlock would keep his voice down.

“Well it's been ages since I've... you know.”

“No, I don't know.” He steepled his fingers beneath his chin and leaned forward on his elbows. There was that gleam in Sherlock's eyes again. He was teasing John now. His fun was always at others' expense, especially John's. This was perfect.

“You can't be that ignorant, Sherlock.”

“What if I was?” John's heart started pounding against his chest as he saw the way his friend was looking at him. Sherlock was acting strange today and he couldn't figure out why. Everything had been normal up until that morning. He took a deep breath and leaned into the table to speak quietly.

“You know... physical contact... physical contact of a more intimate nature. With a girl.” He had added the last part due to the constant accusations about being gay. That would have been the last thing he would have wanted the world to hear him talking to Sherlock about. The detective shot John a look of boredom.

“You're referring to sex, I presume. Pointless.”

“Can we not talk about this here?”

“The human population is overcrowded as it is...”

“Sherlock.”

“Honestly, John. You have too much pornography on your computer. It's quite repulsive.”

“Damn it, Sherlock! Are you getting into my computer?”

“I do occasionally when I require internet access.”

“And you've scanned my personal files?”

“I was curious. Some extremely unhealthy interests, John.” The doctor's embarrassment turned to frustration as their hostess came back around with their dishes, stopping the conversation instantly. The two ate in complete silence, John looking up every now and again to watch Sherlock eat. It was a strange and rare sight. Sherlock was definitely acting odd today.

* * * * * 

It was early evening by the time the two arrived back home to the flat. Mrs. Hudson had gone out for dinner with a friend, so the place was relatively empty. John followed Sherlock up the stairs and into the apartment, where the detective shrugged off his coat and sunk into his usual chair. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, seeming to go deep into thought. John decided it was as good time as any to find his computer and double check its contents. The conversation they had had earlier made him worry about what exactly Sherlock had discovered. He felt a strong urge to just delete the incriminating files and stick to the free stuff on the internet, but he had spent so much time collecting the stuff that he had; it would have seemed a waste. 

As John sat in his usual chair at the table in the front room he opened his laptop to see the screen he had opened earlier. He blushed in embarrassment and closed the browser before opening his 'Documents' folder. He had hidden everything well, or so he thought, in a folder named 'Self Help'. Most people that would see something like that would most likely figure that it was something about personal problems and nothing worth noting. Sherlock, however, was one of the nosiest persons John had ever come across, so it only made sense that the prick would invade every bit of his privacy.

Double clicking on the folder, John found everything in place, nothing moved or gone. Maybe Sherlock hadn't messed around too much in there and had had enough to sate his curiosity after a few clicks. Hopefully that was the case - John had a few weird kinks of his own that he would rather not be known to anyone, not even his soul mate (if he had one). It wasn't anything sick, but a bit embarrassing and not very socially acceptable. He was even bothered by it sometimes, and he hoped like hell that Sherlock hadn't seen. 

"At it again, are we? Doesn't that become boring after a while?" John jumped and turned around to meet the face of his friend leaning over his shoulder. How long had Sherlock been standing there?

"You can't go sneaking up on people like that!"

"You're not 'people'. One would think you'd have the decency to do that in private."

"I'm not doing anything! I was just checking, um... you know, to make sure you hadn't deleted any of my files."

"I may be a dick but I'm not that intrusive. So, does this actually do it for you? Just images?"

"Do what?" John's hand left the touch pad on his laptop and he turned in his seat. "What sort of a question is that?"

"I just find it extremely intriguing that one can 'get off' over images alone."

"Just because it's never worked for you doesn't make others weird for it."

"I've never even considered it to be quite honest. The idea disgusts me." As awkward as the situation had become, John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock stared at him in confusion, a look he didn't express often. What was the harm in two guys sharing a picture of a hot girl anyway? He had done it with his mates when he was in the army. It was one of the best ways to relieve tension and cause a bit of laughter.

"Alright then, you mean to tell me you've never bothered to look at a picture of two people going at it, or of a beautiful naked woman before?"

"Once, and I found it completely ridiculous. The things people in this world do to keep themselves entertained." John closed his folder and opened up the web browser, typing in the web address for a site called 'Tumblr'. 

"So you mean to tell me that this does absolutely nothing for you?" Sherlock held a look of indifference as a line of very attractive ladies in close to nothing popped up on the screen. He reached out and pressed the down arrow on the keyboard to scroll through John's dashboard, seeing the occasional humor post mixed in with rather provocative photos of women, and sometimes women and men together. A particularly interesting image popped up further down the page, causing Sherlock to pause. John quickly tried to defend himself. "No, I'm not really into that sort of thing, honestly. You can't really expect some of these things. It's the way this site works." Sherlock lifted an eyebrow and kept scrolling. 

"So, you're not into men, then?"

"No. No, absolutely not. I really wish everyone would stop accusing me of that."

"Your usual form of denial. It's apparent."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Then why are you so defensive?" John fell silent. No matter what he could try to say it wouldn't convince Sherlock other than what he had already come to. Sherlock had once again stopped on a particular post, but this time it was a video. He was about to click 'play' before John grabbed his hand. 

"Alright, that's enough. I was curious, okay?"

"It was quite obvious, you know."

"Look, it's been proven that everyone gets slightly curious at least once in their lives."

"Most statistics are made up on the spot."

"Are you going to argue with everything I have to say today?" Sherlock grinned and clicked on the video while John was distracted, musing at the animalistic display on the screen. 

"Does that honestly work?" John swallowed hard, suddenly realizing how close his best friend was. He could practically feel the heat coming from Sherlock's body onto his back. He had to look away from the screen, wishing he could block out the sounds of moaning coming from the speakers. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck and the slight touch of his friend's arm against his own as Sherlock leaned over his shoulder to interact with the computer. Every little sensation shot sparks through John's body - he felt the sudden urge to get as far as he could from Sherlock at that moment. 

"Sherlock, I think that's enough. Just close it, please."

"No, wait a moment." John turned in his chair and shot Sherlock a look of annoyance. 

"You don't mean to tell me you're... actually enjoying that?"

"What? No! No, I'm just trying to figure out how it works, two men together." John couldn't help but chuckle. Of course Sherlock had to be analyzing even something as simple as porn. 

"It's really not that interesting. Trust me, you're not missing anything." Sherlock glanced down at John, his look completely serious. 

"So you've done this before?"

"No! God no, Sherlock!" John blushed as he stared into Sherlock's eyes. Their faces had become much too close, and the sounds of ecstasy were still playing on the laptop in the background. No more words passed between the two as they listened to the panting in the computer's speakers. All they were capable of in that moment was to stare into each others' eyes. 

After what seemed like ages John cleared his throat nervously. "Well then... I should be getting off to bed." He went to turn around to shut the laptop, but was stopped short by Sherlock's hand beneath his chin. He swallowed hard and stared up at his friend. Things were becoming weird. Sherlock wasn't himself at all that day, and even now he was acting much too strange for comfort.

"Wait."

John's breath hitched in his throat as Sherlock leaned over slowly, bringing their lips together. His rational mind wanted to push Sherlock away and run off to his bedroom. He'd deal with the awkwardness in the morning. However, that very part of his mind was also quickly blocked out by the more apparent need rising within him. He closed his eyes and followed Sherlock's lead as their mouths opened together, their breathing becoming heavier as the kiss turned into something more than just a curious peck. John soon felt the pleasant sensation of Sherlock's tongue sliding over his own, the taste causing his mind to jolt back into reality. He pulled back and looked seriously into the detective's eyes. "Have you been smoking?" Sherlock attempted to give John his puppy eyes, but when it had no effect he backed off. 

"So you've noticed."

"When was it, then?"

"I stole one when I pick-pocketed Lestrade earlier this evening."

"You really need to stop doing that."

"I've been stressed." John sighed and hid a smile. 

"I can see that." Sherlock backed over to the couch and fell down onto the cushions. 

"If you are referring to the kiss that wasn't the case."

"Don't tell me it was just because you were 'curious'."

"And what if I was? I gained nothing from it, if that's what you're thinking."

"Have you taken to lying now?" John chuckled and joined his friend on the couch.

"If you were hoping for a different reaction then I have to disappoint you."

"You seemed to be really enjoying that experiment, then." Sherlock closed his eyes in frustration. Of course it had an effect on him, he wasn't completely inhuman. He had even surprised himself by going through with something like that to begin with. He remained speechless until John leaned back into the couch and broke the silence.

"So, what now?" Sherlock looked over at him, an edge of amusement to his words. 

"You're thinking I wish to continue from where we left off?" 

"No. I mean, well, if you were to be-" Sherlock grinned and scooted closer to his friend, leaning into the doctor's body. He set his lips next to John's ear and whispered the words John had been afraid to admit for some time: 

"Do you want me, John Watson?"

"God Sherlock." The breath on John's ear caused goosebumps to form on his arms as his pants grew a bit tighter. Sherlock brought their lips together once more, only this time it was for a much different reason than just mere curiosity. John groaned into the kiss, very much wanting to crawl on top of his room mate and tear his clothes off. Sherlock must have held this same desire, for John felt two hands slide down to his waist and tug to pull him over onto the detective's lap. He tried to keep balanced on his knees, but Sherlock refused to let him get too far away. When their lips parted John put his arms out to grab Sherlock's shoulders. As much as he wanted to fuck that gorgeous man's brains out, he was still too new to the whole situation. "Sherlock, this is awkward."

"If you would rather we stop now..."

"No that's not it. It's just... I've never gotten aroused by another man before."

"That makes two of us. Your point?"

"Well, I'm..." John lowered himself onto Sherlock's lap and drew in a breath as he felt his friend's arousal against his own. He slid his hips forward to grind against the ones below him and tried to suppress a smile when he heard Sherlock's vocal response. So, he was human after all. Getting on a bit of an ego trip, John slid his hips around on Sherlock's lap as he leaned down and bit that beautifully sculpted bottom lip. Sherlock's eyes fluttered shut as he registered every new sensation that he had never felt before. His body was burning up and his mind was growing dizzy. John reached forward to grab his friend's shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly from the top. Sherlock rocked his hips forward as John's fingers slid down his now bare chest.

"John..." The sound of his name against Sherlock's lips drove him to madness. He slid his sweater over his head and set his forehead against Sherlock's, staring into those beautiful piercing eyes as their hot breaths came out unsteady over their faces. They kissed once more, Sherlock's hands wandering up John's back to grab onto his head, fisting some of his hair in his heated passion. John flinched slightly but loved every bit of the pain he felt. There was something about this aggressive side of Sherlock that he adored. He was determined to bring out more. 

John slid from Sherlock's embrace to the floor, watching as he slid his shirt the rest of the way off. The detective looked down at him, obviously wondering why his friend had left him so soon. "John, what are you doing?"

"I'm not completely sure, I've never done this before. Just hold still."

"Wait." John chuckled at the nervousness in Sherlock's eyes. All of these new expressions were so beautiful. Sherlock became that much more human with every moment. He was loving it. 

"It's going to be alright. I promise." He slid his hands up Sherlock's legs and unbuttoned his trousers, watching his chest rise and fall with every nervous breath. The detective closed his eyes as John leaned forward and nipped his erection through his underwear. He felt a shiver go up his spine as John teased him further by pressing his lips against the elastic material. His hips bucked forward as electricity shot through his stomach, causing John's teeth to rub against his erection. 

"Mmm, fuck." John groaned as he heard Sherlock's deliciously low voice caress his ears, and grabbed onto the pair of pants blocking his efforts, pulling them down and leaning in between Sherlock's legs, pressing them open wider. He slid his fingers beneath Sherlock's underwear, snapping it a few times before sliding them down. He reached down to loosen his own pants as he felt himself ready to burst through the zipper. As he wrapped his hand around Sherlock's erection he spread his fingers around the head, smearing the pre-cum around the skin for some lubrication. John looked up to see Sherlock watching him, which was extremely arousing. The look in his friend's eyes was glazed over with lust, maybe even a bit of uncertainty.

As he continued to tease Sherlock, John slid his tongue over the smooth head, taking in the bitter sweet taste of Sherlock's essence. It was definitely something he hadn't seen himself doing that morning, or even hours ago, but now it just seemed to come to him naturally. He slithered his tongue around the smooth skin, reveling in the erotic sounds Sherlock was making above him. He wanted to make his friend writhe, to completely fall apart above him. It was time to take the hard-assed proper detective down a few notches. 

John opened his mouth and took Sherlock in as far back as he could before choking, drawing him back out and in again. Sherlock's virgin body was shivering above him, much too sensitive due to inexperience. John had finally gotten a one-up over him, although that wasn't his sole reason for sucking Sherlock off. It made him horny as hell, and he was about ready to take things to the climax. 

After a bit more teasing, John came back up to stand before Sherlock, dropping his pants and underwear, crawling over his lap once more and grinding their erections together. The lubrication from his spit caused a wonderful sensation between them. Sherlock reached down and grabbed both of them, rubbing them to match their hip movements, the friction bringing them both closer and closer. John finally pulled back and looked into Sherlock's eyes. "Sherlock, I want to fuck you."

"John..."

"Please. I'm going mad not being inside you." Sherlock was silent for a few moments before he slid down the couch a bit further and spread his legs. 

"You had better know what you're doing."

"Honestly, I don't." John lifted Sherlock's legs and stood back. "But I want you so damn bad right now that I don't care." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's shoulders as he closed his eyes tight. The penetration was slow and painful, but the saliva that had been used as lubrication earlier was helping to make the process a bit easier. Sherlock opened his mouth slightly and moaned, digging his fingers into John's back. When he finally felt hips hit his backside, Sherlock let out a deep breath. He shot John an irritated look.

"That was rather painful."

"Was it?" John pumped his hips forward and watched Sherlock's face twist into pleasure. "Still painful?"

"God no, please... John..." John drew out slowly and thrust back in again, this time more forcefully, hitting that pleasant spot that made Sherlock's insides squirm. He had done it - Sherlock was finally at his mercy and wanting more, so much more. His thrusts became faster and faster as sweat formed on their bodies. Soon they were moving in unison, Sherlock leaving scratches on John's back that were definitely going to leave a mark the next morning. They gazed into each others' eyes as their bodies came into contact over and over, their lips brushing every now and then to tease with nibbles and kisses. 

John reached between them to rub Sherlock's cock in time with his thrusts, and after a short time he heard Sherlock's breathing become hard and erratic. "John... I'm co--" His toes curled as he reached his orgasm, coating John's hand with hot semen. Mixed with the constant shocks of electricity every time John hit deep within his insides, Sherlock was beginning to lose contact with reality. He felt like he had been given the best high anyone could possibly experience. His stomach muscles clenched as he tensed with the final throes of his orgasm, letting out one final drawn out moan as John finally came deep inside of him. 

"Fuck, Sherlock!" They both froze, holding onto each other and savoring that little buzz that coursed through their bodies. As Sherlock came down from his most wonderful high, he felt at peace for the first time in a very long while. His body had finally started to cool off with the sweat drying onto his skin, his brain still trying to register every amazing sensation he had just felt. He was usually so rational and level-headed, but none of that even mattered right now. He couldn't even begin to analyze the situation properly if he tried, which he actually did attempt to do. It was in his nature, after all.

John pulled out, enjoying Sherlock's cringe, and sat on the couch next to his friend. Or maybe not so much 'friend'. Maybe there was something more there than he had originally intended. It had all started out as mere curiosity and turned into an all-out fuck session, and it was fucking brilliant.


End file.
